Traditionally persons in need of electrical current had two options; (1) move to an acceptable electrical receptacle or (2) utilize an extension cord of suitable length to route the electricity to the desired area. In the case of the extension cord many hazards are associated. One of which is tripping over the loose cord that strudels along the ground. Another hazard is the possibility of tangling the unused length of extension cord with other objects in the path of the cord and tipping the objects over. Another problem with the conventional extension cord is the holding force of the electrical receptacle is not strong enough to withstand a small tug from the user of the electrical cord. This results in an interrupted electrical service until the electrical cord is plugged back into the receptacle.
Previously these problems have been approached by manually wrapping the extension cord on a reel or simply coiling it neatly in pile on the ground. Manufactures have used eye-catching colors to warn passers-by of the presence of the extension cord. None of the mentioned solutions have been particularly successful.